God is Evil
by IrishNun
Summary: Twenty people die in a park with no apparent reason. When Sam and Dean go to investigate, they find only one survivor and it happens to be a close friend. Set in Season 5.


**Title** – God is Evil (1/1)

**Summary** – Set in Season 5 instead of episode 16 "The Dark Side of the Moon." Oh and Pamela didn't burn her eyes after seeing Castiel.

**A/N** – I have no knowledge on aura colours, so if I get it wrong don't give out to me.

* * *

><p>Without even opening her eyes, she could feel his presence in her room. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up in the bed. The room was pitch black but she could just about see the outline of his body. "What are you doing here?" she gulped.<p>

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said after a few minutes.

"You should have just killed me," she mumbled and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

He gave a soft laugh. "But you have so much work to do," he said almost sarcastically. He took one step closer to her causing her to flinch. "I want you to pass on a message for me."

* * *

><p>Pamela Barnes wiped the tears out of her eyes as the nurse puffed the cushion behind her head. "You have some visitors outside. They've been waiting out there for the past two days." The nurse handed her a pair of black sunglasses. Pamela gulped back some water from a cup and wiped her lips with her tongue. She wasn't in the humor for visitors but she knew who it was going to be. "Will I let them in?" the nurse gave her a genuine smile but then realised her patient couldn't see her. Pamela gave a soft nod.<p>

The nurse opened the door and nodded down the hallway. Sam was the first one to enter. He ran towards her and wrapped his large arms around her neck.

"Sam," she smiled. "I'd recognize that awful aftershave anywhere."

"I'm not wearing any aftershave!"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well, then it must be your musk." She could hear him snigger.

Bobby touched her arm and she reached around his neck for a kiss.

"Is it true?" Dean closed the door behind the nurse. "Are you really blind?"

She sighed and shrugged. Sam sat on the bed and gently held her hand. "They don't know for sure. They're saying to give it a week or so." But she already knew the answer. Her eyes were still burning and even with the drops they felt dry.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked. "These boys were investigating why twenty people in a park died for no apparent reason, when a survivor showed up," he pointed at her.

"Who did this to you?" Sam's voice was calm and sad.

She looked away from him to the other side of the bed. "Cas, can you leave us please?"

Cas' eyes widened and he looked around at the others. "How did you even know…"

"Please?" She didn't have to wait long before she felt the light breeze pass her face.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "So, how did you know he was there?"

"I may be blind," she tapped her finger on her glasses, "but I can still see you auras." She looked to Sam. "Yellow which means fear. Orange," she turned to Bobby. "Which means fear mixed with a little anger. And red," she turned to Dean who was standing in front of the door blocking anyone who tried to enter. "Just means anger." Dean cleared his throat and as he did she could see a slight orange try to peak through. She gave him a weak smile.

"I was in the park having lunch when I saw a young man standing under a large tree," she began. "It was his dog that I noticed first. Everyone else's was playing or running around, but his was just sitting there. He didn't even have a collar on him," she swallowed hard. "It was only when I walked up to him that I realised my mistake… and his colour."

Sam rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. It felt nice and if she was a couple of years younger…

"He was jet black. A colour I've only seen with Archangels. So I asked him which brother he was," she paused allowing her story to catch the full affect. "He said he wasn't a brother. He said he was a father."

Sam shook his head. "A father? What does that even mean?"

She faced him and wished she could see his eyes. She used to be able to tell a lot from a person's eyes. "It means that he was _the_ father. As in God."

Sam pulled his hand away and quickly left her side.

"God!" Bobby exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"No, no," she could hear Sam shake his head. "This can't be right."

"I'm sure," she nodded. "He even stood where you are not but a couple of hours ago."

Bobby looked down at his feet then turned to Dean. "That can't be. We've been outside…"

Pamela smiled. "He could walk right by you and remain unseen if he wanted. Anyway, I'm sure he's changed his vessel by now."

"No," Sam rubbed his hands through his hair. His religious belief was slowly dissipating. "Why would he do that? Why would he kill a park full of people for no reason? Why would he let you see him if he knew you'd go blind."

"Oh, there's a reason alright," Pamela raised an eyebrow. "He wants me to pass on a message to you." She waited for them all to step closer to her. She could kill Bobby for introducing her to the Winchesters. Since meeting them, her life had changed and now it had changed for the worst. But it was too late now. She sighed heavily and licked her lips again. "He wants you to stop looking for him. He knows that you want him to stop Lucifer but he's not going to."

"So what?" Dean's eye twitched. "He's just another dead beat dad? He doesn't care?

"He cares. His children are fighting, of course he cares," she paused as she chose her words carefully. "He just… doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?" Bobby fought. "The world is going to end because his kids are looking for his attention and he doesn't think it's his problem?"

"He says he's intervened enough already." She looked between both brothers. "He's brought you back to life over and over. He even brought back Castiel. He's just… tired."

"So tell him to count some sheep," Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We're all tired but this is the Apocalypse, we're talking about."

Pamela nodded. "He knows… he's just saying… back off."

Sam sniffed saying they should call Cas back. Tell him what God said. Pamela noticed his aura was changing colour now. They all were showing the same colour. Red.

"There's one thing humans losing faith, but angels losing faith too?" she shook her head. "That's how this whole mess got started in the first place."

"But he should know. He should know that his father…"

She reached out and found his hand. She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry boys but you could go crazy wondering why God lets evil run around the world. God was the easy route to stop the devil anyway," she gave a weak smile. "You'll just have to find another way."


End file.
